Forgive and Forget
by MariahLuvsAlecPetrov
Summary: When Eli cant say i love you to Claire. Clarie is hurt. Can Eli and Claire fix this mess or is it the end of EClare as we know it
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

.: This Scence is in the School Parking Lot:.

Claire: Thanks for taking me to school mom me and Eli got in a huge fight and I didn't want to face him

Claire's Mom: Anytime sweetheart do you want to talk about it you have about 20 minutes before class

Clarie: Sure...So me and him were at lunch and since we've been going out for about a month I thought it was the right time to tell him I love him so I did and when I told him that he got up and walked away

Claire's Mom: Awwwwwwwwww...sweetheart I am so sorry

Claire: Ohhhhhhh Im not done yet so he later approached me and and said he was sorry and for at lunch and I forgave him and I asked him if he felt the same way and he said I dont know Claire so that got me so upset and I ran out of the school and ever since Ive gotten 6 emails, 3 text messages and 10 voicemails from him. (her phone beeps) scratch that 4 text messages

Claire's Mom: What does it say

Clarie: It says:

**From Eli G. **

**To Claire E.**

**Babe Were are you? You didn't ride the bus. **

**Im sorry about yesterday you **

**caught me by surprise pleez talk to me**

Claire's Mom: Claire he apparently is very very very sorry you need to talk to him

Claire: Mom NO! he doesnt like me and I dont want him to tell me that in person

Claire's Mom: Claire come on

Claire: I better go bye mom

Claire's Mom: Ok see you this afternoon

Ali: CLAIRE!

Claire: oh hey Ali

Claire's Mom: Hey Ali

Claire: Hi Mrs. Edwards (Claire's Mom Drives away)

Ali: Why didn't you answer your phone I called you 3 times

Claire: Oh sorry I was avoiding my phone last night I was afraid you were Eli

Ali: Do I really look like Eli?

Claire: No im sorry I just dont want to talk to Eli

Ali: Well that will be kinda hard

Claire: What?

Eli: Claire wait up!

Claire: Oh no walk away Ali

Ali: No you need to talk to him

Drew: Ali!

Ali: Oh there's my boyfriend later Claire

Clarie: Ali No

(Claire trys to run away but is caught by Eli)

Eli: No we Need to talk

Claire: No we dont not right now in front of people

Eli: Fine (He pulls Claire behind a bus) Now we can talk

Claire: NO we have 10 minutes before class

Eli: No class can wait I want to know if your still mad at me?

Claire: Well lets see considering I have ignored all of your voicemails, your emails, and your text messages I'd say yeah Im still mad at you

Eli: look since I haven't had a girlfriend ever and no one has ever said those 3 words you caught me by surprise

Claire: I dont care about what you can say when I asked you if you felt the same way you said you dont know you dont love me Eli

Eli: Yes I do

Claire: Then say those 3 words

Eli: Ok I Lov-

K.C.: Hey can we talk Claire?

Claire: Ummmm... At class ok

K.C.: Ok see you later

Claire: Ok say it

Eli: Claire Edwards?

Claire: Yeah?

Eli: I Love You

Claire: Awwwwwwwwww...Eli I love you too (Eli pulls Claire in for a long, hard, passionate kiss about 5 minutes later they break apart)

Eli: That was nice

Claire: Yeah

Eli: So? (Eli holds out his hand) To class?

Claire: Yeah to class


	2. Chapter 2

Forgive and Forget

Chapter 2

~ In Class ~

Eli: I'll see you later

Claire: Ok Lunch?

Eli: Definetly

(Claire walks into the class room and there is only one seat and it's next to K.C.) 

K.C: Hey how are you?

Claire: Stop trying to make small talk and tell me what you want

K.C: Still mad?

Clarie: Yeah kinda...you cheated on me with Jenna.

K.C: Ok yeah I cheated on you but I don't want Jenna or any other girl in this school

Claire: K.C. No don't I have a boyfriend

K.C: That Emo Boy Ellie?

Claire: His name is Eli and yes so leave me alone

K.C: Claire you feel something for me I know you do

Claire: I did but it's over, it's to late Im happy with who im with

K.C: You think you are but I can prove you wrong

(Suddenly he crushed his lips over hers in a hungrily and needy fashion. It took her a couple seconds to register what was happening. Then she tried to push him away but it was no use he had a good grip on her waist. He was pulling her closer into his warm chest. His scent was disturbing. Again she tried to pull herself out of the kiss. She made her hands go up to his shoulders and jerk him away.)

Claire: STOP! I'M DATING ELI

K.C: Really thats not what you said when you were kissing me

Claire: Idiot I couldn't say anything you wouldn't let me go.

(Ms Dots walked into the class room)

Ms: Morning class! Sorry I was late Mr. Simpson wanted to talk to me.

Claire: Ms Dots can I be excused?

Ms. Dots: Ummmm...Yes Claire you may

K.C: Claire don't leave Im sorry

(he whispered)

Claire: Never talk to me again

K.C: Claire pleez

(She ignored him and stormed out of the room.)

Ms Dots: Ok class today we are working on poetry by Edgeralen Poe

-Scene Change-

Outside for Lunch

Ali: Claire it will be ok

Claire: how do you know Eli is going to freak out

Ali: K.C. Kissed you Claire

(Claire looked across the parking lot seeing K.C. Staring at her then she saw Eli walking up to her)

Claire: Oh God No!

Eli: Hey what's wrong?

Claire: Eli pleez don't be mad at me

Eli: Why would I be mad at you...Claire what's wrong

Claire: K-K-K-C-C-C he ki-kissed me

(Anger swept over his face)

Eli: WHAT?

Clarie: Please oh please don't be mad at me

Eli: Im not

(He turns towards K.C. and runs over there)

Claire: Eli NOOO!

(He punches him)

K.C: Now you've done it Emo Boy

(He tries to punch him but Eli ducks and kicks K.C. in the stomach)

(K.C. fell to the floor)

Eli: Next time kiss someone elses girlfriend

(He walks back over to Claire)

Claire: Eli why did you do that

Eli: He's not gonna kiss my girlfriend and get away with it

Claire: Did the Fitz almost killing you incident not teach you at all

Eli: Claire?

Mr. Simpson: Elijah Goldsworthy to my office now

(Eli stares at Claire with pleading eyes for only a second then walks away)


End file.
